Annoyance
by ZekuRoku
Summary: AU fic: The 4th eviction notice was Zexion's last straw! Demyx HAD to go! Too bad kicking him out seemed to do more harm then good. Hinted Zex/Dem


**Annoyance **

**By:** ZekuRoku

**Pairing:** Zexion/Demyx

**Author Note: **This is written for my buddy Cowah! :3 We came up with this idea about two and a half years ago and it's finally being written! I do hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

This was not happening to him... not them! Not again, not so soon, and not for the very same reason! They did nothing wrong, they were good people that paid rent and treated everyone in all the apartments they lived in with utmost respect. That was all the denial talking though...

An eviction notice was in his hands. Not just any eviction notice, his fifth one he's received in the past year and a half. He was looking at a now tarnished reputation. They would have to pack all there stuff and find a new place in less than a week, _again_. Who in their rightful mind would take them in now? It was a miracle they even managed to get this place- and that was through connections!

Running a hand through his long blueish bangs, he sighed throwing the notice onto the kitchen table. Anger started to rise and Zexion then realized this wasn't about him, NO! It was about Demyx! Demyx's annoying antics. Every time he wanted to get his life situated the mullet haired freak would always be there to ruin all of his hard work! Playing loud music, inviting his annoying friends over for drinking, being accident prone, playing DDR at two in the morning on full volume, and streaking outside in broad daylight; he's put up with all of this five times too many. This was going to stop today.

As if on cue the chipper roommate pranced through the front door a huge smile on his face, "Hey Zexy! I got this awesome gig for Friday it's going to be super cool! You should get off work and come see it!" And he kept talking, and talking... "OH! You will not believe what happened today! So I, like, ran into Marluxia and we were wearing the same T-shirt! And I was like-" It was never going to stop, and it got louder, and louder... "NO WAI! We are, like, awesome and then-"

And then Zexion snapped. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Demyx stared at Zexion wide eyed, not sure what to think, "Hey, that's not very nice..."

"You want to know what is not _nice_? Us getting kicked out of every fucking apartment I try, ever so hard, to get us into! It's done! We have no where to go!" He slammed his hand down on the table for emphasis.

The dirty blonde blinked at his friend, "Does this mean we have to find another apartment! WHEE I love this part, I always thought this place was a little tacky with all those weird misplaced flowers in the front. It's so obvious those colors do not match and I for one think that our neighbors are pretty rude and-"

"Is this a joke to you? You can't grow up, can you? Get a real job, a real life! Hell, find a place to stay because you are not staying with me! You keep ruining my life! RAWR!" And with that he releases a ferocious battle cry and picked up the wooden kitchen chair by his side. Hurtling it full force at the nearest wall. The room was silent all but for Zexion's heavy breathing. Both stared at the damage done to the wall, a gaping hole, "FUCK! Now I have to fix that!" Zexion screamed and stomped toward his room to start packing, leaving Demyx there to stand there looking miserable.

* * *

After so many moves, one is skilled in the art of packing. Zexion, for one, was very organized and after the third time moving he had rid of all the stuff he really did not need. Yup, just him and his books, clothes, bed and other necessities that keep him sane. "Oh literature, I could not imagine facing a lonely world without you..." Packing them up again almost broke his heart. Every time he had to avoid wear and tear, for his books were becoming slightly damaged.

"It's all his fault. Mother was right when she said I should avoid moving in with any of my psycho friends," Zexion mumbled to himself. Well his mother and father never approved of any of his life choices, especially his decision to move in with Demyx. They thought he was a nuisance to his study and devotion to over achieving. Which was true, but he still stuck by the mullet haired annoyance's side because... Because... Well, why did he do such a thing? Oh, yeah... They were friends.

Well, what else could he do but kick him out? The guilt began to seep in. He didn't have to be so harsh. Demyx was his only friend after all. Well, there was Roxas... And his _colorful _'friends' that thought they were Zexion's friends too. If he needed a place to stay and he was for certain Sora's group of weirdos would more than welcome Demyx into their home of circus freaks. Ugh, Sora- the annoying ball of energy that was even more terrifying then Demyx...The man had lots of options. He didn't need Zexion to have a place to stay!

Suddenly his phone chirped a classical tune, interrupting him from his brooding. Who dared bother him at such a time? "Roxas, huh?" Flipping it open he held it up to his ear, "Yes, Blondie?"

"JERK~! How dare you make our Demy cry? I know where you live! I will kick your ass!" Zexion cringed, pulling the phone far away from his now wounded ear in a dramatic motion. It was definitely not Roxas. Actually, quite the opposite... His evil twin nuisance. "You listening to me motherfuc-"

"Ugh, would you quit the terrible racket that is your voice. Stop stealing Roxas' phone!"

"You have the nerve to question me? ME? I would have _loved_ to have chatted with you on my phone, but _noooooo_, you had to be a jerk and block me!"

"I wonder why? Why would I do such a terrible thing? Blocking you on my phone... I'm just the worst there is. Now may I talk to Roxas, _Sora_?"

"You really are a jerk! Demy's gunna come live with us! Then you'll be so sorry you were ever mean to him..."

The moron's words hit him harder than he thought they would. Demyx would be happier wouldn't he? To hang out with his geeky friends in a secluded house, were the loud noises wouldn't be heard, it would be for the best. Demyx didn't need an uptight prick like himself breathing down his neck every waking minute of the day. If it was all for the better why did he feel pinged with such loneliness?

"Hey, Zex, sorry about Sora. He just gets defensive too easily. We kinda' all saw this coming for a long time now. You can't just keep switching apartments," Roxas' tone was soft with obvious pity. Zexion hated pity.

"Look, could you hook me up with a place? I felt bad using your connections last time and kind of blew my chance here..." He sighed into the phone, realizing he was extremely tired and stressed. "It's just that... Demyx... He... He just-"

"I understand. It's no problem, I'll try my best. Just let me talk to Cloud tomorrow. I just hope you know you are always welcomed to stay with us Zexion, I mean if things get really rough," the blonde's voice was soft over the phone, pity gone, but a hopeful tone replaced it. "We would all be glad to have you here, even Sora."

Warm fuzzies came to the surface. Could he really feel better living in a house of six or so loud annoying Demyx clones? The distractions would be terrible... But he wouldn't be alone. If only he made enough money to buy his own house. "Look, it's just..." He had no excuse, he knows it would be easier to live with them for a while, but the annoyances would be too much. "I don't think it'd be okay. I appreciate your concern though."

Silence lingered on the line. For a moment he thought Roxas had hung up, "Hey, I'm just worried about you. Demyx will move on after the water works, but you are just so... lonely. I don't want to see you in any sort of regret."

"Thank you, Roxas. I am sorry, but I can not live with him any more I am just fed up."

"I'm sorry too, Zexion."

With that the line was mutually disconnected. The bluenette decided to go back to brooding while he began packing the rest of his possessions. Disappointment, or maybe shame is what he felt. This was something his precious books couldn't mask or take away.

"Demyx, you're an idiot."

* * *

His new apartment was classy, very close to his work, his school, and... Spacious. He knew he would feel empty, but this was a bit depressing. It was a two bedroom, with a kitchen, living room, and the usual full bath and lots of closet space. A good deal for the amount he was paying, but too much space for one person.

"Here's the last of it, Zex!" Roxas smiled, setting down the last box of his possessions. "You really don't have all that much stuff..."

"Hm, I decided after the third move I didn't need useless junk," Zexion sighed. He looked comical, his thick glasses on, hair in a pony-tail and a baggy t-shirt with shorts on. And he was wearing sandals... "Thank you Roxas. You are the best."

The blonde brushed off his shoulder in a joking matter, "I know!" He grinned, his smile was so addicting it caught onto Zexion. "Ha, you look happy! You sure you'll be okay by yourself? I mean I'll move in too if you really-"

"I'll be fine! Fine without Demyx! Ha, ha, ha, I have never felt better! I'm ALIVE!"

It was then, Roxas had more concern for his friend. He seemed off, "If y-you say so... I'm surprised we were able to get you such a nice place!"

"I know. All I had to do was sign an agreement saying Demyx couldn't stay here. Cloud really has connections..." He began unpacking stuff in his kitchen.

"Well, you want help unpacking at least?"

Flashing a rare smile, "Sure, thank you, Roxas. Wouldn't be able to do it without you."

After a few hours, everything was almost set into place. Roxas had gone home, it was just Zexion and his book. The quiet was nice and peaceful, the lull of classical music in the background was relaxing. He could really start to like this. Him and his Demyx free world. Why would he ever feel regret at all about kicking him out? This was what he should have done in the beginning. He didn't need the mullet hair weirdo. They could still hang out, be best of friends without living in the same apartment!

Maybe he was just trying to convince himself it was all okay... NO! He was fine! Just peachy! Life was finally getting off to a great start and now Zexion could focus on his final quarter of school . Being within walking distance to work and school was a bonus. Perhaps he could go out to eat and attempt to make new friends... Or maybe hang out with the ones he 'already' has.

"I don't need Demyx to be happy!" He hummed a tune under his breath, "Life is so great." With that said he bookmarked his page and got up to go to sleep. A peaceful slumber that would not be interrupted.

"I need to buy some food..." Zexion mumbled to himself, "I forgot the other day... Man I could really go for Chinese..."

Month number two at the apartment of Zexion. He appeared to be doing fine, but Roxas was slightly concerned at how his blue haired friend developed this uncharacteristic habit of talking to himself. "Hey," He spoke.

Zexion reacted like a surprised, angry cat; hair sticking straight up, and hissing. "Dammit Demyx!" Then he caught himself starring into bright blue eyes, not green... "Oh, Roxas... Didn't know you were here."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You were talking to yourself then?"

"Only thinking," he attempted a smile. "Why the visit?"

"I just worry about you sometimes... "

"God, you sound just like Dem-" Zexion paused, stumbled over his words and then continued, "How have you been? Want anything to eat?"

Roxas rolled his eyes taking a seat at the bar stool chair set by the kitchen counter, "No, thanks. Already ate. Just wanted to drop off those books you lent to me."

"Oh, of course..." Leading Roxas out the door he began to feel confused. Why was everything reminding him of Demyx? It wasn't as if he missed him or anything! No! He was very _content_, _happy,_ and _peaceful_... He was also lying to himself. Though that was just a small thought nagging at the back of his mind. He ignored it and continued on with his night, eating his Chinese food, alone.

* * *

It was month numero 5.

Zexion attempted to smile at his fellow co-workers as he left at the end of his rather long shift. The rent was paid yet another month, due to his fabulous part time job at the diner across the street from his apartment complex. Though the apartment still didn't feel quite like home...

"Is it me or are the days just dragging on?" He never noticed the people staring at him with such odd looks. It was as if he was not aware he was speaking aloud.

Reaching the second level, he turned the corner toward his home, only to be face-to-face with Roxas.

"Oh, hey." These visits were becoming a regular thing and it rather confused Zexion. Every time he stared at Roxas it made him think of how lonely he really felt. BUT he did not miss Demyx- not one bit!

"You look pretty worn out..."

Zexion unlocked the apartment door allowing the blonde to go in. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..."

"Yup..."

"So... Hear anything from Demyx lately?"

Zexion cracked, "No! I do not miss Demyx!"

"Zex- I... Didn't say that..."

"I am just fine without him! Just freaking peachy! I am so happy! Fucking happy! I could skip with all the joy I am feeling! I can not even contain myself!"

Roxas stared in absolute terror as Zexion began talking to the hallway wall. "Zexion! Are you okay?"

"Roxas I have never felt better! I do not need Demyx at all! Ha, ha, ha!" It was the Zexion began to bawl."I ADMIT! I miss Demyx! Roxas! I miss- I miss MEH DEMY!" He was now sobbing grabbing onto the blonde's shirt

He did not know what to do. I all the years he has know Zexion, he's never seen him like this before. It seems that five months away from Demyx was too much to handle. Talk about the irony... "Zexion...Maybe you should talk to him?"

"He'll never forgive me! I am just and emo jerk! Why won't Demyx love me?"

"Zex-"

"I am just a disgrace! I should have God smite me and send me to hell now! I deserve no more human contact!"

"Um-"

"Hell, my karma is so terrible I would be reincarnated into something like a bug only to be squashed within my first days of life!"

"Zex...?" A new voice questioned

Dramatically falling to the hallway ground the bluentte let out a few more pathetic weeps, "Not now Demyx! I am too busy berating myself about kicking you out and being a lonely hermit! I must die alone!" Wait... Demyx? Was he delusional too?

The mullet haired boy was clad in a UPS uniform, looking rather sheepish, holding out a package toward his emotionally trained wrecked friend. "This is for you... I need your signature."

Glancing at Roxas to confirm he was not totally insane, Zexion stared at Demyx like a kicked puppy. "Dem... Hi." He could have smacked himself.

"Hey," Demyx sent the package down, holding out a hand to help his distressed friend off the floor. "So..."

Awkward silence filled the hall. Zex, oddly calm all of a sudden, scratched the back of his head. "W-would you... Want to come inside? I can make dinner..."

A bright smile flashed across the dirty blonde's face, "How about after my shift?"

The cheesy atmosphere made Roxas gag.

* * *

"Hey, remember when Zex kicked me out and broke down like a sobbing child?"

"YEAH! That was hilarious!"

Zexion sighed in an irritated manner. That was years ago... Could they just let it go? "Enough..."

"Dude, you have to admit... That was pathetic!"

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, you better be happy I even bothered getting a house for you to room with me."

Demyx pouted, "Hey, I helped too! Being a UPS dude was tiring~!"

Roxas smirked, "Oh, such sweet bromance."

It was true, Zexion couldn't imagine living without Demyx. Despite his childish antics, and weird quirks, he truthfully never wanted it another way. "Anyone want Chinese?"

* * *

**Author note:** And it's complete! :) It's been ages since I have written KH! Hope it amused you! Reviews bring me happiness and will help cure Zexion of his fatal disease of being a spaz. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
